Cabo de Guerra
by Ninfadora Aluada -.O
Summary: Tiago Potter de quatro por uma ruiva que todos conhecemos.Sirius e Pedro totalmente contra o romance.existe alguem em maior impasse que o nosso herói?


**Cabo de Guerra**

**Sinopse: **É maravilhoso perceber que está se apaixonando. Mas e quando os amigos vão contra tudo o que você pensa?

Ele estava terminando aquela maldita detenção. Já não era sem tempo, afinal, em uma sexta-feira à noite era mesmo uma detenção bem aplicada.

- Vamos, Potter, eu também sou ser humano e preciso aproveitar minha sexta feira – ela resmungou de maneira audível – É só você se esforçar mais um pouquinho...

- Vai fazer o que hoje, Evans? – ele desdenhou, com um sorriso Maroto nos lábios – Tirar a poeira dos seus livros ou contar historinhas para ninar suas bonecas?

- Potter, ao contrário de você, eu tenho um cérebro, e o uso – Ela rebateu com um sorriso triunfante – Não vou fazer nenhuma das duas coisas que você "sugeriu", e mesmo se as fizesse, não iria dizer a _você._

- Bela resposta – ele disse, jogando o pano encardido no chão e se dirigindo a saída. Virou para ela, já com a porta aberta – Teria acabado com a raça de qualquer um. Mas não com a minha.

- Idiota – ela disse, olhando para o teto, depois que Tiago saiu da sala.

Era sempre a mesma coisa. Lily estava pensando seriamente em criar um clone ou coisa parecida só para vigiar as detenções dos Marotos. Era sempre difícil, mas nos últimos tempos estava se tornando patético, de tão cansativo e rotineiro que era.

Ela saiu da sala mais do que rápido. Tinha marcado com suas amigas de jogar um jogo e comer doces no dormitório, mas Potter arrumou uma detenção nos últimos minutos de aula do dia.

- Vamos, deixa eu acabar com esse seu mau humor - ela quase gritou ao ser puxada para um lado depois de sair. Era obvio que Potter havia preparado uma emboscada para ela – Está claro que você só o tem quando está perto de mim. Por que você foge?

- Ora, cala essa boca! Eu tenho esse mau humor quando estou perto de você porque você é um tremendo cachorro, e me enoja – ela disse, lutando para se livrar do abraço do moreno, quase inutilmente – Eu fujo de você porque não agüento ficar do seu lado sem ter vontade de te matar!

- Não seja boba. Eu não vou te morder – ele disse, a centímetros de distância da boca da ruiva, que estremeceu – Só vou te dar alguns beijos...

- E me largar como algo descartável depois que tirar tudo o que quer de mim? – Lily o empurrou para longe. Tentava pensar em uma forma de pegar sua varinha sem que Potter percebesse – Como você pode perceber, eu não sou masoquista. Agora com licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer, como já disse.

Tiago nunca havia se conformado com o modo como Lily o tratava, e sempre tentara achar uma explicação lógica para tudo aquilo. Mas a Monitora-chefe sabia muito bem como esconder seus sentimentos. E Tiago sempre acabava jogando a toalha.

Ela sempre o desarmava.

E ele nunca cansava de apanhar dela. Nunca cansava de ser desaforado.

Algumas vezes ele pegava a ruiva rindo de suas piadas, e já tinha percebido que ela não era aquele limão azedo quando queria. Ela costumava ser sempre doce e ajudar os outros.

Nem ele mesmo poderia explicar o que havia acontecido com ele, já que sempre havia milhares de garotas matando e morrendo para sair com ele.

Ele tinha um harém completo.

Se estalasse os dedos tinha limonada bem doce e um abanador em cima de sua cabeça em questão de segundos.

Lily, ele achava, tinha todo aquele tratamento especial e aquela admiração toda por não ver as coisas como a maioria das meninas. De forma extremamente feminina.

Ele nem entendia direito, para falar a verdade, e quando se punha a pensar nesse tipo de coisa, acabava com um nó nos miolos.

Lily se enraivecia entrando na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, alguns minutos depois de atravessar o castelo inteiro. Praguejava alto e xingava até a sexta geração ancestral de Tiago.

As amigas tinham ficado esperando. Iam encher o saco dela.

Ela não sabia o que estava sentindo depois daquele abraço que Tiago dera. Ele não a abraçou, na verdade a agarrou, mas ela achava mais puro pensar em um abraço.

Estava confusa, pois acreditava odiar o garoto.

Mas sua mente gritava par quebrar a distância que havia entre eles naquele momento.

Seria mera luxúria por Potter ser um garoto bonito?

Seria ela tão ruim como as garotas fúteis que ela tanto abominava?

Aquele tipo de pensamento não parava de a atormentar. E ela somente tentava os empurrar para o fundo da cabeça, naqueles arquivos de insanidade do cérebro.

- Mas será possível que você nunca vai chegar no horário para uma das nossas reuniões? – Vick reclamou, não dando espaço nem para Lily respirar – O que aconteceu dessa vez?

- Meia chance para você adivinhar – Lily respondeu, revirando os olhos enquanto pegava um chocolate de uma cesta enorme no chão – Claro que foi o estorvo do Potter.

- O seu futuro marido? – Alice perguntou, em um falso tom vago. Lily a olhou com estranheza – Quer dizer que você ainda não sabe que ele vai ser seu marido?

- Vocês deram Whisky de Fogo para ela outra vez? – Lily perguntou para Vick e Marlene, sentadas do outro lado do tapete – ela já não está mais falando coisa com coisa...

As outras duas deram de ombros, segurando o riso.

A ruiva apenas abriu mais um chocolate vê se pôs a conversar sobre assuntos de mulher com as outras três amigas.

Lily acordou na manhã seguinte sem mais nenhuma alma viva no quarto. Imaginou que tivesse se empolgado no mundo dos sonhos e que devia ter acordado mais tarde, conseqüentemente.

Levantou-se e depois de tomar um banho se enrolou na toalha, saiu para o quarto e depois de se vestir, desceu para o salão principal.

Suas amigas estavam terminando o café da manhã e decidiram esperar a amiga atrasada comer.

Enquanto Lily conversava com as amigas, alguns assuntos interminados da noite anterior, reparou que um certo moreno de óculos observava todos os seus movimentos, ora discreto, ora explicitamente.

- Como se não bastasse agora também virou meu nutricionista ou algo do gênero? – Lily perguntou para as amigas que não entenderam nada. Ela indicou o maroto com a cabeça – Deu para ficar olhando meus movimentos.

- Algo me diz que a sua varinha pescou bem mais do que um peixe, viu Lily? – Vick alfinetou a amiga, que lhe lançou um olhar mortal – Eu não morro com olhares...

- Que pena. Saiba que eu tenho uma varinha ao meu alcance, e que a qualquer momento sua vida pode estar dependendo do meu humor matinal, que por sinal pode ser constatado como terrorista – Ela disse, ainda encarando Tiago, como se estivesse realmente tentando mata-lo com o olhar – Desgraça pouca é bobagem mesmo. Perdi todo o apetite.

- Onde é que você vai? – Alice perguntou ao ver que a ruiva saía da mesa com apenas uma torrada no estômago – Você não se alimentou direito e...

- Obrigada, mamãe! Eu não morro de fome – Lily exclamou, com um sorriso simpático para a amiga, apesar do mau humor – O cretino do Potter conseguiu acabar com o meu humor e de quebra com o meu apetite. Vou dar uma volta. Encontro com vocês mais tarde.

A ruiva se levantou e saiu do Salão sem dar tempo para as amigas protestarem.

Não sabia como nem porque Potter lhe irritava tanto, pois nunca foi de se importar com olhares e provocações, mas o maroto havia conseguido essa proeza.

Andava por um corredor vazio, e ela agradecia por isso. Estava querendo tirar os pensamentos ruins da cabeça, principalmente aquele teimoso "Você não deveria ter saído da droga da sua cama, Lily"

Escutou passos apressados ecoarem pelo corredor. Havia deixado bem claro que não queria ninguém lhe atormentando, não?

- Vick, por favor, será que você podia me deixar pensar sozinha? – ela disparou, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás – Essa história toda acabou por me estressar e...

- Eu não trato os meus amigos assim, Evans – Era Tiago. Ele no mínimo a vira saindo sozinha do salão – Acho que você deveria prezar um pouco mais quem tem tanta paciência com você.

A ruiva se virou abruptamente, quase soltando fogo pelas ventas. Estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente antes de falar:

- Você não é a melhor pessoa para dizer o que eu tenho que fazer, Potter – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso irônico – E se tivesse um pingo de bom senso teria se mandado no momento em que eu disse que não queria ninguém me enchendo o saco.

- A questão é que eu não tenho o mínimo de bom senso – ele lhe deu uma piscadela marota. Ela revirou os olhos com gosto – E não, eu não vim lhe encher o saco dessa vez...

- Veio dizer que você vai se atirar no lago para servir de alimento para a lula gigante? – Lily arregalou os olhos, com um sorriso esperançoso, como a promessa de um brinquedo para uma criança – Eu pensei que não devia ter saído da cama hoje, mas isso é realmente uma boa notícia...

- Evans, cale a sua boca, sim?! – ele fez uma cara de bobo e piscou os olhos várias vezes – Não é nada disso. (ela fez uma cara tremendamente decepcionada) Eu vim te perguntar se fui eu o culpado por você ter saído do Salão Principal cinco minutos depois de ter entrado.

- Eu estava sem fome – ela virou-lhe as costas e seguiu seu caminho (assim como mamãe NÃO a ensinou)

- Então por que entrou? – ele perguntou, ignorando o aviso de que a ruiva não queria mais conversa.

- Por que eu precisava fazer uma pergunta a Vick, Potter – Lily respondeu pacientemente.

- E então por que pegou uma torrada, se não estava com fome? – ele disparou, conhecendo todos os fatos.

- Olha, Potter, se você já sabe de todos os meus passos e de quantas mastigadas eu dei até ingerir toda a torrada, pode tirar suas próprias conclusões sobre eu sair do Salão – ela se irritou, por fim. Estava se controlando para não gritar – Agora, se você não percebeu, e creio que você é suficientemente inteligente para saber que sim, eu saí do Salão por sua causa, sim. Se quiser me olhar, da próxima vez ao menos seja discreto.

Lily saiu do corredor em menos de dez passos, ao que o maroto ficou embasbacado no mesmo lugar.

- Serás minha, dona ruiva – disse ele por fim, com um sorriso incrivelmente satisfeito nos lábios.

Os marotos se encontravam agora na Sala Comunal, rindo de um Tiago contando seus feitos.

- E como foi que você deixou ela sair assim? – Sirius perguntou ao amigo, rindo muito – Não deu pelo menos um beijinho?

- Não me faça rir, Sirius. A Lily comia meu fígado crú se eu tentasse qualquer coisa – Tiago também ria da sua própria desgraça – Ela simplesmente quase me engoliu quando eu disse que a observei no café da manhã...

- Mas isso sempre funcionou com outras garotas – Pedro disse, os olhos arregalados de incredulidade e diversão – não entendo...

- A questão está justamente onde você tocou, Pedro – Remo se manifestou, com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios – Funciona com as garotinhas babonas e idiotas que o Tiago e o Sirius costumam usar como alvos. Essas que não tem cérebro. A Lily tem um cérebro, e dos mais inteligentes...

- O que diabos você foi procurar nessa ruiva maluca? – Pedro perguntou, sem entender nada – De todas as que você pode conquistar, você vai escolher a mais mula empacada?

- Tiago virou masoquista? – Sirius tirou uma com a cara do amigo, que já não sorria tão sinceramente como antes – Ou então vai dizer que não há mais garotas interessadas?

- Gente, acho melhor nós descermos – Remo disse, percebendo que Tiago não estava gostando muito do rumo da conversa – O almoço está para ficar pronto e eu ainda tenho que fazer algumas coisinhas por lá.

Os três concordaram, e Tiago olhou agradecido para o amigo.

Sirius e Pedro entraram no Salão Principal, depois de Tiago alegar que iria na biblioteca com Remo.

- O que há com você? – Remo perguntou com preocupação – Por que se incomodou com as risadas dos garotos?

- Eu... não sei! – Tiago disse, depois de hesitar alguns segundos. Remo devolvia um livro para a bibliotecária – Algo não me agradou... eu não sei se mexeu com meu orgulho, se foi por ela...

- Por ela? – Remo perguntou, se interessando um pouco mais. Tiago fez uma careta, como se esperasse que Remo também fosse tirar um barato da sua cara – Relaxa, cara. Eu não me importo com a garota que você escolhe. Se você se interessar por ela de uma maneira... mais forte, digamos assim, eu não vou te pressionar, não vou me importar. Pelo contrário, ficarei feliz que você esteja tomando um rumo.

- Por que está me dizendo essas coisas? – Tiago perguntou, ainda temendo que fosse uma brincadeira, apesar de conhecer a seriedade de Remo – Eu não...

- É só que ela é uma garota legal, Pontas – Remo esclareceu, com um olhar bondoso diante da confusão de Tiago – E eu lhe digo, que se for para descarta-la depois, não vale a pena. Ela merece que você dê tudo de si. Creio que não vai se arrepender.

- Mas então, o que eles vão dizer, se por um acaso eu me interessar dessa forma que você diz? – Tiago o olhava assustado. Estava dividido, via-se de longe – Você ficou maluco? Aqueles dois vão me apedrejar pelo resto da vida!

- Faça o que você quiser, Pontas – Remo retrucou impaciente, dois passos atrás de Tiago – Eu só não imaginava que você não soubesse lidar com uma coisa dessas.

Tiago não teve oportunidade de responder, porque eles haviam acabado de adentrar pelo Salão Comunal. Não sabia nem o que pensar, estava dividido.

Entre o feitiço e a poção.

Desacreditava que pudesse jogar a amizade de anos para o alto, como se fosse qualquer cego.

Mas Lily não era nenhuma garotinha boba, ela estava se tornando uma "senhora" mulher, em várois sentidos, e ele sentia que desconhecia muita coisa daquela ruiva...

- Hei, Pontas – a voz rouca e sedutora de Sirius invadiu seus pensamentos, levando-o à realidade – Perguntei o que você acha.

- Ah, sim... eu... – Tiago nem havia reparado que e eles estavam conversando alguma coisa. Tinha que agir rápido – Eu sempre preferia geléia de uva, você sabe, Almofadinhas.

- Cara, que geléia? – Sirius perguntou, com cara de quem tenta entender a piada – A gente estava falando de Quadribol... Harpias...

- Ahhn, eu não... – Tiago olhava desesperado para Remo, buscando ajuda, desesperado. Nem um milagre o salvaria – Eu acho que me distraí.

- Não posso acreditar! Cadê as câmeras? Não é aquele tipo de pegadinha infame dos trouxas, é? – Sirius perguntava, tentando conter a ironia ferina típica dos Black – O que é que aquela ruiva maluca anda colocando na sua poção?!

- Que ruiva? Ahh... ela. – Tiago tentava disfarçar, mas via-se de longe que era um leigo em teatro – Eu nem sequer levei meus pensamentos a ela... você é que está ficando neurótico com isso!

- Você não me engana, Pontas – Sirius balançava a cabeça como se estivesse perdendo o amigo – Eu sei que estava pensando nela, é só isso que anda fazendo ultimamente!

- Sirius, pega leve com ele – Remo tentou amainar as coisas, mas Sirius pipocava de indignação – Não precisa ficar com ciúme...

- Cala a boca, Remo! Eu lá preciso ter ciúme de homem? – Sirius protestou, ficando ainda mais alterado – Eu não daria um pio sequer se Tiago tivesse escolhido qualquer outra mulher, podia até mesmo ser a Narcisa! Mas o que ele tem que entender, é que essa ruiva pirada _nunca _vai querer nada com ele, ela nunca vai te dar bola, cara!

Sirius se levantou da mesa e seguiu em direção às portas de carvalho, aquilo estava começando a se repetir demais.

- O que deu nele? – Pedro perguntou, levantando os olhos de suas panquecas recém terminadas – Parece até que nunca ficou bobo...

- Você não tá ajudando, Rabicho - Remo o olhou reprovadoramente, em seguida indicou um Tiago derrotado com a cabeça – Se não quisesse esse resultado, tivesse ajudado ao invés de dar seu reino por um prato de comida.

- Remo, pare. Pedro está certo de não se meter nessa loucura toda – Tiago disse, de cabeça baixa. Levantou-se, e antes de se retirar, disse – Sirius tem razão. Eu sou um imbecil.

Tiago passava seus dias tentando não se mostrar afetado nem depressivo. Mas não obteve muito sucesso, já que Remo não parava de interroga-lo:

- Vamos, Pontas – Remo rodeava o amigo, como se ele fosse um ídolo – Eu não posso acreditar que você esteja parecendo um condenado. Você nunca fez o que está fazendo. Olhe para você!

- E como você acha que eu devia me sentir? – o moreno perguntou, olhando para seu rosto pálido e com olheiras na vidraça da Sala Comunal – Eu nunca conheci ninguém que saia planejando festas quando se vê dividido entre um amigo e alguém que gosta.

- Tiago, você sabe que o que o Sirius tem é ciúme – Remo retrucou com um olhar reprovador para o amigo – Acho que você está sendo fraco e desistindo logo do que quer realmente.

- O que quer realmente? Meus ouvidos me enganam ou tem alguém de quatro? – Sirius chegou no aposento, fazendo escândalo como sempre. Tiago contorceu o rosto – Agora temos dois marotos bobos, o Aluado e o Pontas. Você é a decepção do grupo, cara...

- Sirius! – Remo o censurou, com a expressão escandalizada – Como amigo você devia apoiar o Tiago, e não deixa-lo pior do que já está!

- Ah, claro! Aquela psicótica imbecil me dá uma detenção e eu tenho que elogia-la? – Sirius fez uma imitação de Lily com os olhos semicerrados e as mãos nos quadris – A senhora mal-amada estava de novo sozinha, então deteve quem tem um encontro...

- Almofada, baixa a sua bola, tá legal? – Remo deu uma almofadada no amigo, mas Sirius permaneceu com a mesma expressão inabalável no rosto – A Lily é uma garota legal, é você que está sendo injusto com o Pontas por ele estar ficando diferente.

- Mas convenhamos, Aluado – Pedro os interrompeu, tentando amainar a situação, que ameaçava esquentar a cada segundo – A ruiva não é daquelas que se precisa de um bicho papão no armário, sabe... pra proteger de certos acontecimentos...

- Até porque o armário dela já deve estar abarrotado de livros – Sirius debochou, com um sorriso sardônico, a franja solta caindo sobre seus olhos – Te apoiaria se você tivesse escolhido outra, mas tinha que ser a mal-amada?

- Sirius, você não entende que nem tudo em uma mulher é o corpo, e a carne? – Tiago olhava para o amigo com uma expressão que passava por vários sentimentos: de raiva, à paixão incontida – Uma mulher também pode ter um cérebro maravilhoso. A Lily é genial, e você não tem como negar.

- Tão genial que passa as horas vagas ferrando os outros – Sirius ainda tinha ares de emburrado, e não demonstrava que ia ceder em lugar algum.

- Pense o que você quiser, ok? – Tiago finalmente impacientou-se e se levantou de onde estava – Ao contrário de você, eu não estou com vontade de ver o circo pegar fogo, e nem tampouco de acabar nossa amizade assim.

- Então você vai desistir dela? – Sirius deu um sorriso triunfante e convencido – Eu sabia que você ainda tinha juízo nessa cabecinha, Tiago!

- Não, Sirius, não vou desistir dela – Tiago virou para o amigo, e deu um sorriso fraco – Eu vou provar para você que ela não se resume em livros.

- Ok – Sirius revirou os olhos e sorriu marotamente – Eu duvido que você consiga, mas em todo o caso...

Tiago ia se vendo em um impasse, pois o que dissera para Sirius custara-lhe um pedaço de seu coração, e mesmo assim não estava dando nenhum tipo de resultados, já que Lily estava se mostrando cada dia mais ferina e arredia:

- Legal, Potter! Agora você vai me dizer o quanto tá valendo – Lily disparou em uma sexta feira a noite, revirando os olhos de cansaço – Quanto é que você vai ganhar se me pegar?

- Que? – Tiago arregalou os olhos e deu uma risada sarcástica para a ruiva – Do que é que você tá falando?

- Tá na cara que eu sou uma aposta! Você nunca corre atrás de uma garota por mais de uma semana – Ela disse em tom de quem conhecia a história da vida de Tiago – Mas veja, se for uma quantia boa, eu fico com você e a gente divide a grana...

- Olha, pare de dizes besteiras, em primeiro lugar – Tiago a interrompeu, depois de olhar que nem peixe morto para a ruiva, tentando entender o que ela estava dizendo – em segundo, eu nunca fiz nenhuma aposta, tá legal?

- Então o que? Eu tenho cara de palhaça agora? – ela retrucou, olhando para os lados, como se houvesse uma platéia os assistindo – Prometo não ficar brava se você contar qual é o seu plano.

- Dá pra você calar a boca? – Tiago protestou, alteando a voz – Escuta, eu tenho enfrentado boas tempestades com os meus amigos porque eu disse estou gostando de você, o único que não vê isso como romantismo barato é o Remo. Eu tenho aturado piadinhas idiotas todos os dias por sua causa! Então, por favor se dê um pouco mais de valor antes de vir discutir comigo! Você-não-é-uma-aposta!

- Olha, eu espero que o doutor dê uma cura pra você ficar bem logo – Lily fez uma enorme cara de caso perdido para o Maroto – Eu não perguntei quais eram suas reais intenções para comigo, certo? E eu não quero saber se sou apenas uma garota, ou se sou a mulher da sua vida, tá? Eu não me importo, e nem tampouco me interesso.

A ruiva se virou abruptamente na direção oposta de Tiago, mas virou para o moreno depois de uns cinco passos e disse:

- E eu não tenho culpa que seus amigos tenham a sensibilidade de um machado cego – ela fez uma careta entortando a boca (mania) – Se o que você disse não é nenhuma babaquice marota, tenta explicar pra eles que o cérebro de um homem não está entre as pernas.

E mais uma vez o Maroto ficava parado no meio de um corredor, sem ação, por causa de uma ruiva esquentada que atendia pelo nome de Lily Evans.

- Dessa vez ela acabou arrasando – Tiago murmurou, com um leve sorriso – Agora ela sabe, e eu sei, que é de verdade.

O moreno seguiu na mesma direção da ruiva, mas não para tentar convence-la, e sim na direção dos jardins, para refletir um pouco sobre o que tinha dito, e se havia alguma mensagem subliminar nas expressões dela.

E se era a mesma coisa com Lily, com os Marotos também não mudava:

- Qual foi o feitiço que ela usou dessa vez? – Sirius disse, com um esgar de malícia a lhe estragar o bonito rosto – Eu rezo todos os dias para que ela lhe lance algo que resolva os seus problemas de sanidade...

- Ela não me aplica mais nenhum feitiço, Almofadinhas – Tiago sentou-se em uma poltrona e agarrou-se a uma almofada vermelha – As pessoas crescem e aprendem a ser civilizadas, ao contrário de você!

- Se ela não lhe lançou nenhum feitiço – Pedro disparou, indicando estar se divertindo muito – Por que é que você está todo nervosinho?

- Garotos, o que vocês acham de deixar o Tiago em paz? – Remo finalmente se irritou, batendo o livro com força na mesinha de centro – Se vocês não perceberam, vocês só estão atrapalhando o que ele está fazendo, e já está bem ruim para ele sem vocês ficarem com gracinhas.

- Juro que se eu pudesse eu atrapalharia mais – Sirius cuspiu as palavras, insuportavelmente arrogante – Ele tá se tornando um imbecil por causa dessa garota, Aluado! Ele está cheio de boiolagens e frescurinhas, ele não quer...

- Dá pra parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente? – Tiago disparou, começando a ficar vermelho, mas sem nem mesmo alterar o tom da voz – Você só vai entender o que acontece comigo quando gostar de alguém do mesmo jeito que eu gosto dela.

- Se Deus quiser, eu nunca vou me apaixonar por ninguém – Sirius sorriu de maneira prepotente – Não se eu tiver que virar esse babão que o Tiago tá virando. Geralmente são elas que se apaixonam...

- Eu só quero ver quando essas palavras caírem na sua cara, como merda de dragão – Tiago disparou mais uma vez, com um gosto que chegava a dar até medo – E tenha certeza de que eu estarei presente, para te lembrar.

- Olha só gente – Sirius subiu na mesinha de centro, como um bobo da corte chamando atenção de todos à sua volta – Meu amigo querido, esse aqui olhem... ele caiu de amores...

- Tá fazendo papel de babaca... – Remo avisou entre dentes, tentando acabar com a maluquice do amigo. Sem chance.

- Sim, e vocês me perguntam: mas o que isso tem de mal, Black? – Ele riu alto e com gosto, como quem se divertia de verdade - Eu lhes respondo, meus caros amigos: A garota que ele escolheu, quer mais é que ele MORRA! Ela não liga para ele, ela rasgaria as cartinhas de amor que ele poderia vir a mandar, ela é daquelas que jogaria as flores pela janela, e queimaria as caixas de bombons em uma fogueira no centro do Salão Principal... Ela não o quer!

- SAIA DAÍ DE CIMA AGORA, SEU PORCO NOJENTO – Um grito alto e claro abafou a voz de Sirius, que deleitava-se com um Tiago de olhos arregalados em uma poltrona. Lily Evans estava com lágrimas nos olhos, mas mesmo assim, sua voz ainda era firme e clara – NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE VOCÊ AJA COMO UM SONSERINO! VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FAZER O QUE FEZ!

- Eu só o fiz enxergar, ruiva – Sirius desceu da mesinha, e caminhou na direção de Lily, que apesar de estar morrendo de medo da reação de Sirius, permaneceu sem se mexer – E espero que você saiba quem é a garota...

O maroto saiu pelo buraco do retrato, como se tivesse salvado o mundo de uma fera desgovernada.

Lily viu Tiago com os olhos arregalados para ela, que tentou lhe lançar um olhar tranqüilizador, mas em seguida reparou estar tremendo de resignação, e saiu descontrolada pelo buraco do retrato, atrás de Sirius.

- BLACK! – ela rugiu como uma leoa que perdeu o almoço, para um Sirius que virava o corredor, satisfeito consigo mesmo – EU ESTOU TE CHAMANDO!!

- Jura, ruiva? – ele disse, com um sorriso de desprezo que chegava a dar medo – É... eu pensei ter ouvido a sua doce voz...

- Com que direito você faz aquilo? – ela não deu atenção para a provocação do maroto – Eu sabia que você não tinha nem um pingo de tato, mas se divertir as custas de um amigo? Isso é nojento!

- Eu só estava tentando fazer ele enxergar o erro que estava cometendo, ao tentar qualquer coisa com você – Ele sorriu, como se comentasse sobre o tempo – Fiz mal?

- Ahn... eu... Claro que fez! Uma conversa não surtiria mais efeito? – Lily quase cometeu uma besteira, mas permaneceu intocável – Sabe, quando duas pessoas sentam e dizem o que pensam?

- Eu sei o que é uma conversa, Evans – Sirius revirou os olhos. Ela deu um meio sorriso, havia tocado em seu ponto fraco – Se você não percebeu, nós estamos conversando nesse exato momento.

- Sim, mas que fique claro que a minha vontade era estar berrando tudo aos quatro ventos – Ela disse, olhando para o moreno, tentando não rir da situação – O que foi que eu fiz para você não ir com a minha cara?

Sirius ficou em silêncio por tempo suficiente para Lily perceber que não havia um motivo satisfatório.

- Você é esperta demais – ele concluiu por fim. Lily não entendeu se aquilo havia sido um elogio, ou se era a explicação de ele não gostar dela.

- Olha só, se for somente isso, é cabeçadurismo seu – Lily respondeu, tentando ser gentil e não se irritar facilmente – Eu nunca saberei te agradar se você não disser o que não te agrada. Eu acho você um cara legal, Black.

- O meu único problema com você é o fato de que você faz o meu melhor amigo, o meu irmão sofrer – Sirius confessou por fim, e o fazia com muito esforço, já que tinha o rosto contraído e os punhos fechados – Eu não posso encarar o fato de que ele está de quatro por alguém que nem ao menos tem a existência dele como motivo de atenção...

- Então é verdade... – Lily disse, com os olhos arregalados de espanto, branca como um espectro – Mas Black, será que você não calculou a gravidade do que você estava fazendo com o seu amigo? Será possível que você é tão egoísta a ponto de fazer algo que não ajude uma pessoa, só pelo fato de _achar _que está ajudando?

- Eu não entendo o que você quer dizer – Sirius piscou os olhos consternado – Eu estava...

- Humilhando seu melhor amigo na frente da Grifinória inteira – Lily mordeu os lábios nervosa, mas sua conversa estava rendendo, o que não era tão enervante assim – Imagine como ele não deve estar se sentindo agora, Black!

- Eu não tenho idéia de onde enfiar a minha cara – Sirius soltou o ar que estava dentro de seus pulmões tão longamente que Lily receou que o maroto fosse cair no chão a qualquer segundo, sem fôlego – Não posso suportar a idéia de que fiz mal ao Pontas...

- Eu sei que você fez o que fez com a intenção de faze-lo enxergar o erro, Sirius, mas da próxima vez será melhor que o chame para uma conversa – Lily disse, com a mão no ombro do maroto e sorrindo suavemente – Eu deveria estar te matando com o que você fez sabe...

- Tem um lado bom, ruiva – Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso fraco nos lábios – O Tiago finalmente vai largar do seu pé, ele enxergou o erro que estava cometendo...

_- E é exatamente por isso que eu deveria te entregar a um trasgo desembestado! _– Lily rosnou entre dentes, mirando a varinha em diversas partes do corpo de Sirius.

_­- _O QUE? Quer dizer então que _não _tem um lado bom? – Sirius fez uma careta hilária – Mas pro que diabos você escondeu o que sentia? A culpa também é sua, sua monitora de meia pataca!

- E o que você queria que eu fizesse, conhecendo a lista negra de Tiago Potter como eu conheço? Ajoelhasse e o pedisse em casamento? – Lily colocou as mãos no quadril e olhou para o teto – Eu não sabia se teria o poder de segurar o coração de Tiago, ou se seria mais uma daquelas brilhantes inúteis que se iludiam em encoleirar um maroto, e no dia seguinte acabar me debulhando em lágrimas em um banheiro, com a Murta-Que-Geme me consolando.

- Argh! Eu odeio você! Você sempre tem razão! – Sirius deu um grito agoniado – Só que agora nós temos um outro problema.

- Outro? – Lily perguntou, fazendo cara de choro – E qual é esse problema?

- Um problema meio maroto – Sirius fez uma careta desiludida – se chama Tiago Potter.

- Black... eu tenho a leve sensação de que a sua vida corre perigo – Lily estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente, erguendo a varinha – Ou melhor, deixe-me ver a porcaria que você fez com ele, e se for irrecuperável, _aí sim eu te mato!_

Lily nem deu chance para Tiago se defender, saiu correndo pelos corredores como uma louca fugindo da sentença de morte.

Não via mais nada pela sua frente, procurando por Tiago em todos os cantos da escola.

Depois de quinze minutos de busca, Lily caiu em si. A escola tinha _sete _andares, com vários atalhos e passagens secretas, e ainda tinha os jardins e toda a propriedade.

É, ela teria que agir racionalmente daquela vez.

Sentou no pé da escadaria de mármore do térreo e se pôs a traçar uma estratégia dos principais lugares que Tiago freqüentava, e que ele poderia estar.

Eram mais de dez, e demoraria tanto quanto uma busca pela escola toda.

"_Que tal agir emocionalmente uma vez na sua vida?" _a sua consciência se manifestou, e Lily não viu mal em ouvi-la em uma hora desesperada.

"_Certo, pra onde eu iria se estivesse muito abalada?" _Lily se perguntou, tentando lembrar de lugares que já tinha usado para se organizar ou para ficar sozinha. Apenas um lugar lhe veio na cabeça, apesar de ela já ter usado vários outros "_Lago"._

O entardecer estava lindo, e admirando o sol se pôr manchando o céu azul anil de laranja e rosa ela quase se esqueceu do que tinha ido fazer.

Caminhou pelo gramado macio e sem falhas da escola por alguns minutos, e depois de olhar bem para todo o perímetro do lago, concluiu que não havia ninguém ali.

Maravilha, sua consciência era uma furada, e ela não tinha nem idéia do que iria fazer para consertar o estrago do Sirius. E pra colocar a cereja em cima do bolo, ela não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava o Potter.

Foi quando ela teve a idéia iluminada de olhar para seu lado direito.

E sim! Lá estava ele, o abençoado, o iluminado, o maravilhoso, o eleito melhor, o mais bonito, a esperança para tudo dar certo... O campo de Quadribol (ah tá, você imaginou que a Lily ia elogiar o Tiago tanto assim? SONHA!).

Como eu já disse, aquele podia ser o lugar que acolhia Tiago no exato momento, e Lily não poderia demorar tempo suficiente para deixar que Tiago enfiasse na cabeça que ela não gostava dele.

Saiu correndo no maior estilo filme água com açúcar, se amaldiçoando internamente por estar correndo que nem louca.

Chegou às portas do estádio e as empurrou com força. Estava aberta. Somente os capitães das equipes e o guarda caça tinham as chaves, fazendo suas chances aumentarem consideravelmente.

O campo estava deserto, mas uma movimentação nas portas duplas do vestiário a fez concluir o contrário.

- Veio me humilhar também, Evans? – A voz de Tiago lhe chegou dura e fria aos ouvidos – Ou veio rir da cara que eu fiz enquanto Sirius falava?

- Que tipo de imbecil você acha eu sou, Potter? – Lily gritou, com muito mais forca que Tiago, já que ela tinha prática. Ela caminhava na direção do maroto – Eu não preciso desse tipo de coisa...

- Então veio fazer o que aqui? Gritar comigo? – ele começou a caminhar na direção da ruiva. Daquela distância, Lily percebia que ele tinha a expressão magoada – Eu já estou bastante mal para agüentar sermão de monitora!

- Dá pra você calar essa droga de matraca? – Lily impacientou-se, apertando o passo – Eu vim aqui para esclarecer as coisas, sua mula!

- Olha, Evans, eu já entendi que você não quer nada comigo – Tiago ergueu a mão espalmada, pedindo para ela se calar – Não tem necessidade de você me dizer com todas as letras afinal.

- Cacete! Eu imaginei que você fosse burro, mas não calculei o quanto, Potter – Lily olhou para o céu de veludo negro e estrelado – Eu não vim até aqui pra te desbancar, ou pra fazer você entender o que for.

- Então o que?

- Vim aqui para dizer que o Sirius estava enganado o tempo todo – ela disse, depois mordeu o lábio, esperando a reação do moreno – Nada do que ele disse era verdade.

- Diz isso pelo que ele disse – Tiago ficou branco de repente, os olhos arregalados de surpresa – Ou por você.

- Pelos dois. Eu conversei com ele, e disse que o que ele pensava sobre mim estava totalmente errado – Lily fez uma careta, dando de ombros – Afinal, eu não quero que você morra afogado no lago, nem te odeio, e eu sei da sua existência, tanto que fiquei preocupada com o seu sumiço.

- Foi o Remo que te mandou aqui? – Tiago arriscou, incrédulo com o que havia escutado – Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, só pode ter sido ele.

- Não. O Sirius foi a única pessoa que falou comigo depois do que aconteceu – ela disse olhando séria para Tiago, no fundo dos olhos, para que ele percebesse que ela não estava mentindo – O Sirius errou feio ao dizer que eu não me importava com você.

- Foi mesmo?

- Foi. Mas se não fosse a cena que ele fez, eu acho que nunca teria percebido. – ela parou para um longo suspiro, e depois tomou fôlego para continuar – Eu realmente acordei para ver o que me cercava, sabe? Percebi que me importava com o que acontecia com você, e me senti muito mal em saber que o que você estava passando com seus amigos era por minha causa. Me desculpe, Tiago, por ter sido tão cega e tão covarde.

- Shhhh... – ele disse, colocando o dedo indicador na boca da ruiva, fazendo-a calar – Sirius foi meu irmão até quando quis me fazer sofrer. Esse momento não tem preço pra mim.

Lily pegou o pulso de Tiago de súbito, fazendo o moreno se sobressaltar. Em poucos segundos, Lily deslizou sua mão, até seus dedos se enlaçarem com os dele.

O maroto sorriu suavemente. Não aquele sorriso arrogante e presunçoso, um sorriso doce e sincero, que transformava seu rosto em uma pintura.

Lily lutava com todas as suas forças para recordar daqueles momentos para o resto da sua vida, e para torna-los dignos de contos de fadas.

Tiago aproximou seu rosto do rosto de Lily vagarosamente.

Encarava aqueles olhos verdes como se fosse a última vez que os olhava.

Poderia morrer tragado por aquele verde profundo, poderia ser consumido através daqueles que um dia o olharam tão severos e até mesmo cheio de um ódio que ele nunca acreditou ser verdadeiro.

Ele morreria feliz.

Ele podia contar cada estrela refletida nos olhos dela, ele podia ver seu reflexo através deles, ele pôde vê-los se fechando lentamente antes de seus próprios olhos se fecharem e da sensação dos narizes se tocando levemente.

A boca dele era algo incomum.

Era macia e doce, e ao mesmo tempo sensual.

O beijo foi leve e marcante no começo, para depois virar uma necessidade discreta, mas que demonstrava estar guardada havia muito tempo.

- Lily? – Tiago chamou a ruiva, que estava com o queixo apoiado em seu ombro.

- Hmmm? – ela respondeu preguiçosamente

- Me lembre de agradecer ao Sirius, tá? – ele disse, sorrindo ao ver que a ruiva parecia satisfeita – Mesmo devendo estar bravo com ele, eu devo a ele o fato de você estar abraçada comigo agora.

- Relaxa – Lily disse, de mãos dadas com o maroto – eu já agradeci.

- E o que você disse, meu amor? – Tiago sorriu com a caridade e o jeito meigo da ruiva.

- Jurei que matava ele se a gente não se entendesse – ela disse com uma displicência dissimulada que o fez rir – Fiz mal?

- Não, ele entendeu o seu recado – ele beijou sua testa carinhosamente – E como.

N/A: Tá... não me esganem pelo final imbecil...

Mas eu estou traumatizada...

TODAS as minhas fics ficaram no PC antigo, e o meu PC novo naum tah lendo diskete...

Bem... vai servir pra alguma coisa... tinha umas fics mto imbecis.. e outras sem final e etc.

eu vou reformula-las e postarei em breve.

Clike no botãozinho lilás abaixo e deixe sua opinião, ou seu xingamento... sei lá...

Beijokas,

retono em breve ;)


End file.
